


Sweater Weather

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Only Sweaters Can Keep Me Warm, Sweater weather, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Tony likes wearing Steve's sweater, it won't matter as long as Steve never finds out.</p><p>So of course he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

"Tony, what're you wearing?" He hears a voice behind him ask, making him freeze in his tracks.  
Crap, he thought he had told JARVIS to lock down the lab but apparently he'd been too concerned with upgrading his latest system to remember minor details like that.  
And of course Steve would wander down, wearing his stupidly hot tank top and sweats, holding a drawing pad in one hand.  
Well he only had one possible out, which was to be the biggest ass possible.  
"It's a sweater Cap, don't tell me you've never seen one before." He says, attempting a smirk.  
All that does it cause Steve to roll his eyes before continuing, "I have, I just haven't seen that one in a couple months. And I didn't expect to see you wearing it."  
"Stranger things have happened, remember when aliens invaded lower Manhattan? Or when Clint convinced Thor that thongs were acceptable lounge wear." He said, hoping Steve would get distracted.  
"Tony, why are you wearing my sweater?" Steve says in an even tone. That's the tone he uses whenever he's tired of Tony's bs and won't accept anything but the truth.  
That's also the tone that makes his pants feel a little bit tighter.  
"I... Like it." He says quietly, fiddling with the pen in his hand.  
"You like it?" Steve replies, his voice carefully neutral.  
"I like it, okay? Don't make it an issue, it's not a big deal." He replies, already feeling exasperated.  
"So you're wearing my sweater, when you own way more expensive and nicer sweaters than me, that probably fit you better, because you like it?" Steve says again. And there's something about the way his brows furrow and his eye's narrow that makes the little voice in Tony's head go 'fuck it, if he wants to know so bad, he can know'.  
"Yeah, I like it, I like how it's kind of big because you're so big and muscley and I like how it still kind of smells like you even after a few months and I like how it's worn in all the right ways and I like how warm it is and soft and snuggly just like I imagine you are." He sputters out, his heart slamming against his chest.  
There's a moment of silence, in which all he can hear is that same voice saying 'that was such a dumb fucking move, why would you do that' before Steve clears his throat and shifts nervously.  
"You imagine... You imagine what I feel like?" Steve says softly.  
"Ahhh fuck, that one kind of slipper out." He mutters, hoping the conversation will be over sooner rather than later.  
"Do you do that often?" Steve asks nervously, he hands wringing together.  
He just groans in exasperation, feeling like this won't ever end, "Yes, okay? I do! I think about how soft and warm you'd feel cuddled up to me in the morning, how strong your arms would feel around me how your hot and wet your mouth would feel on my-"  
"Tony!"  
"Mouth." He says breaking off. "On my mouth."  
"Oh... That would be... Yeah." Steve says, biting his lip. "I think about all that too."  
"Really?" He says, stepping closer to him, feeling Steve's warmth off him. "Like often?"  
"Yeah, pretty often. Like all the time." Steve says, biting his lip as he does.  
"Well maybe I should give you some other things to think about. Like what I'm going to do to you if you keep biting that lip." He says, their lips barely an inch apart.  
And suddenly Steve's lips are on his, hot and wet and real and so much better than he ever could have imagined.  
They both pull away to gasp a breath and Tony can't help but admire how amazing Steve looks like this, flushed and doe eyed.  
Suddenly a devilish thought crosses his mind and he says, "Wait, earlier, what did you think I imagined your mouth on?"  
Steve blushes even deeper as he looks down, "Well maybe I can show you later rather than tell you."   
Holy fuck, that mouth is going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
